Remote collaboration and videoconferencing systems allow remotely located users to collaborate with one another. Users at one location can see and interact with users at other locations in real-time and without noticeable delay. Some of these systems may provide gaze and gesture awareness by placing a camera behind a see-through display. At times during interactive collaborations, the systems may display content on the screens of the local and/or remote users. As the amount of content increases on the screen, the content may begin to reduce the ability of the users to interact collaboratively. In particular, the content may reduce the gaze and gesture awareness of a user.